Wonderful Memories
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: A short, but sweet story about Touya's feelings towards his little sister.


WONDERFUL MEMORIES.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

THIS STORY IS RATED FOR ALL AGES.

This is just a short story about Touya's feelings towards his little sister. He is 17 and Sakura is 10.

CHAPTER ONE: BIG BROTHER, LITTLE SISTER.

"I'm home!" Yelled Sakura as she came in the front door.

"Hey monster. How was your day?" Asked Touya.

"I am not a monster! Stop calling me that!"

Sakura never liked it when Touya called her a monster. Ever since she was little, she was called that. She used to just go running to her dad crying when Touya made fun of her. But being a little older now, she just fought back.

"Dad's going to be late tonight, so it'll just be you and me for dinner. Ok?"

"Ok." Sakura replied. "What are we having?"

"Does Spaghetti and Meatballs sound good to you? I found a new recipe that I'd like to try."

"Sure!" Cried Sakura.

About 20 minutes later, dinner was ready.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT NOW!" They both said.

"Mmm. This is really good Touya!"

"Thanks. I can't take all the credit though, it's one of dad's recipe's. Make sure you thank him when he comes home."

"I will."

"So. Do you have any homework tonight Sakura?" Touya asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah, Ms.Mackenzie gave us a book report and some math homework to do." She said while slurping up a strand of spaghetti.

Touya just stared at Sakura. He couldn't believe how cute she looked. Her napkin was tucked into her shirt, and her mouth was covered in pasta sauce.

"Ahhh. That's good stuff." She said as she downed her glass of milk.

Touya laughed as he got up and collected the dishes. When he returned, he walked up to Sakura and looked at her face. He picked up a napkin from the table and licked it.

"Here, you've got sauce on your face." He said as he gently grabs Sakura's chin and starts wiping her face.

"Touya! Hey! I can do it myself! I'm not a kid anymore!" She said trying to get away.

"Ok, Ok."

As she finishes wiping her mouth, Touya heads for the kitchen to start washing the dishes.

"Sakura... before you start your homework, I want you to have a bath. Ok?"

"Ok. That will give me some time to think about what I'm going to do my book report on."

She heads upstairs to her room and grabs her Pajama's from her dresser. She looks in her desk drawer and sees Kero sleeping peacefully. Sakura heads into the bathroom and starts to fill the tub. When she's finished, she gets dressed and heads back to her room, drying her hair on the way. She finishes and throws the towel into the hamper.

She gets a chill and decides to go downstairs to do her homework in front of the fireplace.

Touya says he'll come light it when he's done with the dishes. After about 10 minutes, he comes over and lights the fire while giving Sakura a piece of cake their dad baked last night.

"Ohhh. I hate math!"

"What's the problem?"

"I have to figure out which of these is bigger." She says pointing to the problem in her book.

"Let me see." Touya says.

"Here. It'll probably be easier if I can show you." He says while putting their pieces of cake side by side.

"I'll cut this piece into 4 parts, and this piece into 3 parts."

He puts 1 peice from each plate aside.

"Which plate do you think has more on it? The one with 2 pieces, or the one with 3 pieces?"

"Hmmm. The one with 3?"

"Very good!"

"So... 3/4 is bigger than 2/3?"

"That's right! See, you're getting the hang of it already."

"Thanks Touya."

He leaves Sakura to her math and tells her that he's going upstairs to take a shower.

CHAPTER TWO: TOUYA'S MEMORIES.

Touya stepped into the shower.

"Has it been that long?" He thought. "It seems like only yesterday that it happened."

FLASHBACK

"TOUYA! TOUYA!" Called his dad. He was running with all his might towards the soccer field where Touya and his classmates were playing.

He was out of breath.

"Touya, we have to go. You're mothers at the Hospital. We have to hurry." He grabs Touya's hand and the two of them run to the car.

When they arrive, Touya's dad is running around, frantically trying to find out where his wife is.

When they get to her room, Touya's dad says to him that he'll have to wait outside until the nurse says it's ok to come in.

Touya was scared. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to be left alone. Ever since he was little, Touya could see things. Things normal people couldn't.

He sat there in the hall for what seemed to be hours. Watching the ghosts and spirits roam the hallways of the Hospital. Finally, his dad came out and told him what was going on. He took Touya's hand as he led him into the room where his mother was.

She was holding something in a blanket.

"Touya? Would you like to hold the baby?" She asked.

"He nodded."

"Be careful." She said as she handed him the little bundle.

"Touya, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister. Her name is Sakura."

He was speechless. He couldn't believe the sight in his arms. He was now a big brother.

"I want you to make sure you take very good care of her." His mother said. "I want you to protect her from anything that might hurt her."

"Don't worry mom. I'll love and protect her with all my heart." He says.

3 years later, their mother fell ill and had passed away. During the Funeral, Touya looked at his little sister who was asleep in her stroller and thought:

"Don't worry mom. I'll keep my promise to you. No matter what."

END OF FLASHBACK

He hopped out of the shower, got dressed and headed back downstairs.

CHAPTER THREE: A BROTHERS LOVE.

When he got downstairs, he looked back to see how Sakura was doing with her homework.

"Come on Sakura, finish it tomorrow. It's time for little monsters to be in bed."

No answer.

"Sakura?"

He walked over to see if she was alright. She was asleep. Her pencil still in her hand and her head on her book.

"Ha,ha. I think I'll finish my chores. Then I'll take her to her room."

Touya finished the house chores and sat at the kitchen table to start his homework.

"I'm home!" His dad yelled as he came in the door.

"Touya? Sakura? Where..."

He was shushed loudly by Touya, who pointed to the floor by the fireplace.

"How is she?" His dad whispered.

"Good. I went upstairs to take a shower, and when I came back down, she was asleep."

"I'd better..."

"No. It's ok. Let me do it." Said Touya as he walked into the living room.

As their dad took off his shoes, Touya walked over to Sakura, who was fast asleep and drooling on her homework.

He picked up her books and set them on the table next to the couch.

"Sakura... Sakura. Time to go to bed." He whispered.

He hooked her arms around his neck and put his left arm around the back of her legs as he picked her up and embraced her. Her head on his left shoulder.

He walked back over to his dad, who was now at the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura whimpered and stirred in her sleep. She clutched Touya as her eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

"She's having a bad dream." Said her dad as he ran his hand through her hair.

"It's ok Sakura, we're here." He whispered as he wiped away the tears on her face.

Sakura smiled at those words.

"Good night Sakura." Her father said, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on monster." Touya said.

Sakura got an angry look and stirred again.

"Ha,ha. Looks like I can't even get away with calling her a monster in her sleep." He says. His dad laughing.

"Oh man... You're starting to get too big for me to do this!" Touya says while softly rubbing and patting Sakura's back. He opens her door and steps into her room.

He walks over to her bed and gently lays her down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He whispers. Giving her a kiss.

Sakura smiles and turns on her side, clutching the covers to her chin even more.

As Touya starts to close her door, he catches a glimpse of his mother sitting in the chair next to Sakura's bed, running her hand through her daughters hair. She looks at him and smiles.

"Thank You mom. Thank you for always watching over her."

THE END. 


End file.
